Tres
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Kisah tiga hati, yang berlainan arah. Dan takkan pernah mencapai akhir. NaruSasuSasu. Canon. R&R?


**Tres**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(NaruSakuSasu, romance/angst, T, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

**Naruto**

Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaan ini tidak berubah. Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang dapat memintal kata-kata indah dan melelehkan perasaan, namun aku juga bukan seorang pria sedingin es dan sekeras batu, seperti Teme yang kau cintai sedemikian rupa. Aku hanya bisa menarik perhatianmu dengan caraku sendiri, dengan sifat khasku sendiri. Kenapa kau mau berpaling kepada bulan jika ia tak bisa memberimu kehangatan seperti aku, sang mentari?

**Sakura**

Mulai purnama hingga purnama lagi, takkan kutemui sosokmu disini. Aku seharusnya tahu. Kau menghilang demi keegoisanmu sendiri. Kau tidak memiliki cinta dan hati. Apa salahku hingga aku terpikat denganmu? Terhanyut dalam kesombongan, keangkuhan, sekaligus kerapuhan dalam satu paket? Semua kalimat kasar dan kaku yang kautujukan padaku hanya melewati telinga kiri, tak berarti dan takkan diambil hati. Akal sehatku sudah buta oleh fisik dan otak semata, padahal ada Naruto yang sudah setia menanti dengan cintanya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih duduk di depan gerbang Konoha, berharap ada sekelebatan bayangmu dengan ciri rambut mencuat yang khas?

**Sasuke**

Aku tak peduli dengan siapapun. Apapun. Tujuanku di depan sudah jelas, sejelas Sharingan yang kini telah melekat di mata. Mengorupsi manik obsidian yang kupunya. Mengorbankan jiwa pada maniak ular. Menyerahkan diri untuk ditempa, disiksa, dibina, menjadi kelinci percobaan, layaknya pisau yang hendak diasah. Tak terhitung lagi bekas luka yang membekas, darah yang merembes pakaian, dan teriakan yang bergaung sepanjang malam. Jika saja fokusku teralihkan, mungkin aku takkan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang...

**Naruto**

Meskipun kau adalah kunoichi tertangguh, namun aku tak tega selalu melihatmu bergadang setiap malam, berharap sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang. Sadarkah kau, Sakura, bahwa kau hanya mengejar bayangan belaka? Jujur, aku sakit ketika kehilangan saha... Teme, tapi lebih sakit lagi jika aku kehilangan cinta. Sadarkah kau, Sakura, bahwa kau cukup berpaling darinya dan menghadapku? Apa sebegitu susahnya? Akan kuberikan semua cinta yang tak bisa Teme berikan, Sakura! Akan kuberikan segalanya! Bahkan jika aku menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti, jika seandainya kau mengajakku kawin lari ke Suna, aku langsung mengiyakannya! Apa yang kurang dariku jika dibandingkan dengan Teme, Sakura?

Aku lelah mengejar...

**Sakura**

Kadang aku lelah menunggu. Milyaran bintang hanya memenuhi langit yang pekat, bukan untuk menenangkan, tapi untuk tertawa. Menonton acara lawak berisikan wanita bodoh yang memandang gerbang Konoha selama berjam-jam, setiap hari, tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas. Suara jangkrik yang riuh rendah menjadi tepuk tangan meriah, menyorakiku agar melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Aku hiburan yang menyedihkan bagi mereka. Kau tahu itu, kan, Sasuke? Mungkin, sampai berkarat kelereng hijauku tetap awas, memperhatikan setiap celah keberadaanmu. Setiap kesempatan akan kurenggut, meskipun mempertaruhkan nyawa, demi membawamu pulang dan berjumpa setiap hari. Bukan dengan orkes serangga malam dan tawanya yang menghina. Bukan dengan bulan yang takkan sudi bersimpati, meskipun aku selalu menemaninya berganti rupa.

**Sasuke**

Terkadang, di tengah penyiksaan yang membara, aku rindu kehidupanku sebagai manusia biasa. Mencicipi cinta dan kasih sayang selayaknya pemuda normal. Menikmati sekolah, _sparring_ bersama teman, berkumpul dengan keluarga, dan mungkin kencan di akhir pekan. Tanpa harus meredam jeritan pedih karna luka yang terlalu dalam. Tanpa harus terpejam dalam intaian maut dan ketakutan. Salahkan takdir yang tak suka melihat hidupku bahagia, borok keluarga Uhciha terkuak sebagai marga terkutuk dan harus tersingkirkan. Kalau tidak mati, ya hidup sebagai pengkhianat. Seperti aku, Uchiha termuda yang masih bertahan. Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi yang terakhir, kalau aku telah membinasakan Uchiha Itachi.

**Naruto**

Kau tidak tahu, betapa besar perjuanganku untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, Sakura. Aku membawa cahaya bagimu. Sesuatu yang kauperlukan untuk mengarungi masa depan. Semua teman dan kerabat juga berkata demikian. Kau dan aku, hanya kita berdua yang masih lajang dan cocok untuk dipasangkan. Sama-sama kuat, tangguh, memiliki paras rupawan, pekerjaan yang lumayan...

Dan hati yang terluka.

Aku, sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Konoha, tak boleh menunjukkan sikap lemah. Bagaimana bisa aku melindungi seluruh warga kalau melindungi seorang wanita saja aku tak bisa? Kekuatanku jauh lebih unggul daripada Teme berkat latihan teratur dan seimbang, bukan menjatuhkan diri dalam lembah kenistaan. Aku telah menggapai cita-cita, masa depan yang bahagia, dan satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan hanyalah seorang wanita yang akan mencerahkan dunia. Mengandung dan membesarkan anak-anak yang sehat, buah cinta yang akan meramaikan rumah kita. Aku selalu bermimpi seperti itu, Sakura, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu pendek dan bermata biru berlarian gembira, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau yang masih dalam buaian. Tak inginkah kau dengan masa depan keluarga normal, Sakura? Atau kau hanya ingin jadi perawan tua, hingga malaikat maut berjumpa?

**Sakura**

Banyak yang menyayangkan keputusanku untuk tetap setia pada sesuatu yang tak tampak. Mungkin, di mata penduduk Konoha, kau hanyalah missing nin yang terlupakan sejarahnya. Seakan-akan hanya aku yang melawan arus, berusaha mempertahankan memori agar kenangan kita tak kabur ditelan masa. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali aku mampir ke tempat kita berlatih dulu, dimana Kakashi-sensei asyik memejamkan mata dengan Icha-Icha Paradise melingkupi muka. Atau hutan tempat kita ujian Genin dulu. Apa saja. Rumahmu yang sekarang menjadi reruntuhan tak berarti pun tak luput dari perhatian, seperti hantu yang tak kunjung enyah. _Kaulah_ hantu itu, Sasuke. Membuatku sesak dan lupa bernapas, padahal aku adalah ninja medis yang cukup disegani setelah menggantikan Tsunade yang sudah lama beristirahat dalam masa tua.

Kau membunuhku, membuatku perlahan-lahan sakit jiwa.

**Sasuke**

Aku lelah dengan perang, kunai yang bertubrukan, darah segar memancar, dan nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia. Dendamku sudah terbalaskan, jadi untuk apa aku tetap bertahan dalam segala kesakitan? Aku bukan boneka masokis milik sang Ular. Lebih baik aku menetapkan tujuan, kembali jadi manusia normal, dan hidup bahagia sebagaimana layaknya. Menjayakan klan Uchiha seperti saat aku muda. Hmm... entah kenapa wajahmu yang terlintas saat aku memikirkannya. Kau yang selalu menemaniku, memberikan perhatian lebih untukku, dan tersenyum ceria hanya untukku. Mungkin kau orang yang tepat untuk menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namamu.

**Naruto**

Hari ini merupakan sejarah tak terlupakan bagi kisah cinta tanpa akhir. Saat senja mewarnai langit, oranye bersanding dengan biru gelap, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangku tanpa sepatah kata. Napasmu yang menggelitik tengkuk dengan lembut, dan suara tertahan penuh perasaan rindu.

"Maafkan aku."

Ingin sekali aku menjerit, dalam luapan emosi yang meletup-letup, seiring dengan pelukan di pinggang yang semakin mengerat. Namun kau takkan membiarkannya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkanmu...selama ini. Aku minta maaf."

Kali ini aku tak tahan lagi. Kelenjar konjungtiva telah bekerja, memproduksi air mata yang siap luruh hingga menetesi permukaan tanah. Namun, selain mata yang tak berhenti mengerjap, seluruh tubuhku seakan terpaku oleh rasa tak percaya, akal sehatku mati sejenak.

**Sakura**

Hari ini merupakan sejarah tak terlupakan bagi kisah cinta tanpa akhir. Saat senja mewarnai langit, oranye bersanding dengan biru gelap, aku masih bertahan dalam penantian cinta yang tak kunjung padam.

Dan disanalah aku melihatmu.

Tak salah lagi, pemuda yang ada di ujung jalan itu memang kau. Rambut gelapmu yang memiliki potongan khas, postur tubuhmu yang tinggi menjulang, hanya terlihat punggung dan siluet dengan latar belakang semesta merah. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kupunya, aku berlari, mengejar... cintaku yang selama ini terpendam. Menyingkap mimpi yang selama ini membayang. Menghapus luka di dada dan menyesakkan asa. Mengaburkan keraguan dan gundah gulana yang bergemuruh di jiwa.

Namun, satu hal yang terjadi di depan mataku langsung menghancurkan semuanya.

"HENTIKAN!"

* * *

Suara gadis yang sudah lama dikenal oleh Naruto itu segera mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Dengan tegas, pria berambut pirang itu berbailk dan menampar sahabatnya.

PLAAAAAAAK!

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Teme?" bentak Naruto saat mendapati pipi pria berambut gelap itu memar dalam diam, darah mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa melawan, Sasuke hanya memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan nanar, seperti petang yang mencekam.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Naruto!" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang berteriak. Tak sanggup belahan jiwanya disakiti sedemikian rupa, namun juga tak tahan menyaksikan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Zamrud Sakura tak mungkin berdusta, lengan pemuda berambut kelam itu jelas-jelas melingkari pinggang Naruto, layaknya pasangan penuh cinta. Seluruh penantian yang diduga berakhir bahagia seperti drama picisan luruh sudah, berganti dengan kekecewaan dan keterkejutan yang tak masuk akal. Jadi... selama ini... Sasuke yang dicintainya saat mereka bertiga masih muda...

"...Aku minta maaf."

Suara lirih dan penuh darah di rongga mulut –milik Sasuke –memecah keheningan. Menjadi alasan masuk akal saat pemuda itu bercerita perlahan. Kisahnya yang tragis dan penuh air mata, dimana ia disandra tanpa paksaan oleh Orochimaru demi meningkatkan kekuatan, dan berakhir sebagai boneka yang selalu terluka setiap malam. Memang, setelah perjuangan sekian lama, dendam Sasuke terbalaskan, namun orientasi seksnya jadi menyimpang setelah sekian lama diperlakukan demikian dan bertahun-tahun tidak pernah melihat wanita. Satu-satunya manusia yang hadir dalam hatinya yang sepi adalah Naruto, sang Matahari yang sinarnya _sebenarnya _ditujukan untuk Sakura seorang. Salah sasaran, eh?

"A-aku tidak menyangka..." isak Sakura dalam lindungan bahu Naruto yang kekar, sementara manik safir cemerlang Naruto masih memandang Sasuke dengan benci. Di matanya, pemuda bermata biru gelap itu hanyalah seorang pria brengsek yang egois, yang menjadi rival bertarungnya sejak muda, yang menjadi rival cintanya sejak ia menarik perhatian Sakura tanpa ia sadari, yang secara tidak bertanggungjawab membuat Sakura menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Kini, titel Sasuke di mata Hokage keenam itu bertambah satu, yaitu pria brengsek yang telah membuat Sakura terluka.

"Apa kisah cinta kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, Sasuke? Kau mengejarku, aku mengejar Sakura, dan Sakura mengejarmu?" simpul Naruto sinis sambil mengusap dahi Sakura yang terbilang lebar. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu enggan bersuara.

"Apa perlu kita bertarung seperti masa muda, demi mendapatkan cinta yang sah? Cih, bahkan mungkin kau takkan sanggup mengalahkanku lagi setelah sekian lama ini, Teme!"

Kelereng zamrud Sakura membulat tak percaya, ketika Sasuke yang dicintainya juga ikut beringsut dari tempat duduknya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, sahabat dan cintanya berperang untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Sakura bukanlah boneka emas yang hanya bisa didapatkan hanya dengan menggugurkan lawan. Alih-alih melerai, gadis berambut merah jambu itu berdiri dan berteriak dengan panik.

"Tunggu! Aku akan ikut bertarung dengan kalian! Kaubilang tujuannya untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sah, kan? Aku ingin mengambil Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Dan aku akan merebutmu, Haruno Sakura!"

"Jangan lupa, aku pulang ke Konoha hanya untuk memilikimu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Bulan di langit, yang biasanya tak acuh dengan penantian Sakura, kini tertawa lebar, bersama penguni langit yang lain. Jangkrik dan serangga malam yang turut meramaikan suasana juga ikut bertepuk tangan, menonton pertunjukan paling heboh abad ini. Sebuah pertarungan tanpa akhir dimulai, menjadi sebuah tanda jelas bagi dunia bahwa takdir –yang sekarang meregang erat sebagai benang merah di kelingking mereka –memang suka mempermainkan mereka. Memutarbalikkan cinta, benci dan fakta.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA)**:

Asdfghjkl endingnya QwQ salahkan fanfic pemenang IFA yang superduper keren sehingga saya tak tahan untuk ngetik satu, padahal dua bulan lagi saya harus ujian! w(TATw) Mohon doa dan review, mungkin? Soalnya tidak ada jaminan kapan saya bisa bikin lagi... atau mungkin jadi pembaca lagi... duh beneran saya nangis orz. Lagi-lagi, panjangnya tidak sesuai harapan ;A; sebenarnya, fanfic bagus itu harus panjang, nggak, sih? Soalnya saya perhatikan, sejak saya kelas 3, waktu yang saya punya semakin sedikit, dan itu berpengaruh juga ke jumlah kata di fanfic. Saya nggak tahan ngetik dicicil –saya pengen sejam dua jam gitu selesai supaya idenya ga bercabang kemana-mana. Apa itu salah? Soalnya selama ini saya selalu baca fanfic bagus itu rata-rata diatas 4k ;w;

.


End file.
